Una nueva amistad ¿O un nuevo amor?
by Kagamine-Mitsu
Summary: Yaya va a la ciudad wumpa junto a Crash, Coco y Nina, pero puede que ella encuentre el amor con quien menos lo espera. -Mega-Mix x Yaya Panda-


Bien esta es la primera historia que subo aquí... y quiero empezar con una pareja que al principio la encontraran muy rara pero al final les encantara la pareja tanto como a mi.

**Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Nina Cortex, Yaya Panda y Mega-Mix pertenecen a Sierra** (o eso creo todabia XD)

Comenzemos.

* * *

><p>Era un día cualquiera en la ciudad, todos caminaban de un lugar a otro haciendo una y otra cosa, Crash en cambio estaba junto a una joven panda llamada Yaya que venía de visita a ver a sus amigos, era su primera vez fuera de la antigua China y eso la emocionaba mucho así que Crash quiso acompañarla por la ciudad para que la conociera y la pasaran bien juntos un rato. Más tarde fueron al centro comercial a comer un helado e ir de comprar a las tiendas, allí se juntaron con Coco y Nina que también estaban de compras para tener un Pijama Party entre todos.<p>

-Yaya, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!. Nina le grito agitando la mano desde unos 50 metros de distancia.

-Oh Nina, no pensábamos encontrarte tan temprano. El bandicoot abrazo a ojiazul y la beso.

-Claro amor, si ya no vivo con mi tío… además ya estoy grandecita para hacer lo que quiera.

-Cierto, tienes toda la razón. Mientras decía eso el pelirrojo toma de la cintura a su novia, pero se dio cuenta que su amiga panda ya no estaba.

-¿Y Yaya?, ¿a dónde se habrá ido amor?

-Dijo que iría a otra tienda más. La rubia dijo mientras tomaba un refresco.

-¿Y te dijo a donde fue hermana?

-Ehhhhhhh… no.

-Entonces habrá que buscarla, hermana al primer piso, amor al segundo, yo voy al tercero y nos juntaremos en el cuarto piso… está bien.

-OK. Y las chicas salieron en busca de su amiga en un segundo.

Mientras tanto la pequeña panda estaba comprando muchos regalos para sus amigos en una tienda cercana pero cuando salió de la tienda ellos ya no estaban, así que quiso buscarlos en las otras tiendas cercanas junto con sus pesadas bolsas, al rato después ya se sentía muy cansada y decidió sentarse a descansar en eso ve a una especie de mutante que se acerca a ella y la panda se pone nerviosa pensando que era uno de esos esbirros que controlaba el tío de Nina.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?. Pregunto el mutante.

-Creo que sí, eh buscado a mis amigos y creo que se fueron. Yaya se veía triste al pensar que sus amigos la abandonaron en un lugar que ella recién conocía.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a dejar esas bolsas en mi auto y te llevo a donde quieras.

-Se lo agradecería mucho… aunque, ¿no le trabaja a Cortex cierto?

-¿Con ese tonto?, nunca le eh trabajado y nunca le trabajare aun idiota como ese… sé que me parezco un poco a el pero eso no quiere decir que le trabaje a él, no te preocupes no te hare daño. El chico le decía a la panda mientras levantaba todas esas bolsas con mucha facilidad.

-UFF… eso es muy bueno, lamento haber preguntado eso muy apresuradamente pero…

-No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan… eh todo caso… ni siquiera te eh dicho mi nombre, me llamo Mega-Mix ¿y tú?

En efecto, era les mismísimo Mega-Mix, Yaya había escuchado muchas cosas del el ya que Crash le temía mucho ya que él es el único que lo puede derrotar con facilidad, aunque nadie sabe de por qué se cambio de bando si se supone que él es pura maldad. Yaya lo miro de pies a cabeza, su cabello era de un azul muy oscuro casi negro y sus ojos eran también azules aunque un poquito más claros, también vio que usaba una ropa parecida a la que usa Kagamine Len en el Project Diva Extended, usaba una camisa blanca de tres cuartos, una corbata azul marino al igual que una especie de collar que le tapaba parte del cuello, una especie de chaqueta de mangas cortas de color verde, sus típicas muñequeras y sus pantalones café claro que siempre usaba.

-Mi nombre es Yaya… es un gusto conocerte. Después de decir eso la panda le sonrió a su nuevo amigo y además también se sonrojo mucho. Creo que me gusta, pero se ve muy lindo… es mas se ve muy sexy con esa ropa… ¿será que me estoy enamorando de alguien que recién conozco?. Se pregunto a sí misma.

Luego de caminar unos minutos y de conversar algunas cosas, llegaron al estacionamiento y guardaron las cosas, el auto era uno de esos deportivos muy espaciosos, además de ser descapotable tenia la última tecnología conocida en vehículos de última generación, a Yaya le gusto mucho el color era de un rojo carmesí muy brillante y en China uno de los colores que mas usan es el rojo.

-Bien Yaya, ¿A dónde quieres ir?. Le pregunto el ojiazul mientras le sacaba la alarma al auto.

-En realidad no lo sé, hace dos días que llegue aquí y ayer solo dormí por el viaje. Le respondió un poco nerviosa mientras se subía al vehículo.

- Mmmmm… llegaste hace poco y solo has paseado por la ciudad y el centro comercial… ¿por qué no vamos al parque? Es muy bonito y te puede gustar mucho.

-Está bien, me encantan los parques. La joven se emociono al saber que en la ciudad también hay parque para pasear un rato.

-Ok… entonces vámonos. El mutante termino de subir las bolsas, subió al auto, encendió el auto y salieron del centro comercial.

Mientras tanto Crash, Coco y Nina ya habían buscado por todos lados a su amiga y luego de juntarse en el cuarto piso quisieron salir a la entrada principal para ver si ella estaba por allí y cuando salieron vieron que Yaya salía junto con Mega-Mix del estacionamiento sin saber a donde iban.

-Pero qué demonios. Dijo el bandicoot sorprendido. Como él y ella están juntos si ni se conocen.

-Eh… hermano, no sabías que ahora Mega-Mix está trabajando en la tienda de música. Su hermana le dijo calmadamente mientras comía un helado.

-Y como no me dijeron. El pelirrojo ya se estaba desesperando.

-Amor, si hasta mi tío lo sabe… todas saben que Mega es el que sabe más de música en esta ciudad además de que toca la batería como nadie. Nina sabía que Yaya era una de las mejores amigas de su amado pero uno de sus defectos eran los celos.

-Ya me calmare… al menos ya sabemos que llegara a casa sana y salva, vámonos a preparar la fiesta que ya se va a hacer tarde.

En el camino al parque Mega-Mix miraba a yaya en cada semáforo y siempre se sonrojaba al mirarla, sentía algo extraño… como que si le gustara mucho, en realidad encontraba a la panda muy linda y tierna y eso le encantaba, aunque solo se estaban conociendo no sabía si decirle lo que sentía a o no y mientras pensaba en esas cosas Yaya le comentaba acerca de su vida y el también le comentaba sobre su vida a la joven panda.

Al llegar al parque ambos fueron al mirador del parque a ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor, además ya comenzaba la puesta del sol y la ciudad se veía más hermosa que nunca… en un momento ambos se sentaron en el suelo y se tomaron de las manos, ambos se sonrojaron, ambos sentían algo por el otro, los ojos de ambos brillaban más que nunca, ambos querían abrir la boca para decir todo lo que sentían del otro… pero no lo lograron, en vez de decir alguna palabra ambos se besaron apasionadamente como si fuera el fin del mundo y luego de ese beso, Mega-Mix abrazo fuertemente a Yaya y ella lo miraba con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me gustas… y mucho. El ojiazul no paraba de mirar a la joven.

-Yo también iba a decir eso… se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero… te amo. Yaya ya no lo aguantaba más quería decírselo después de que ambos se besaron pero quería probar el néctar de los labios del mutante otra ves así que se volvieron a besar por un largo tiempo.

Más tarde ambos fueron a la casa de Mega-Mix a seguir besándose y a conversar demás cosas de la vida… ahora ambos eran novios y querían saber todo sobre el otro, querían estar lo más juntos posible, esa noche no les importo nada, no les importaba si habría una fiesta o si Cortex u otro malvado dominara el mundo, solo querían estar juntos y cuando amaneciera despertaran en la misma cama… ese día mas que una amistad comenzó una historia de amor.

* * *

><p>OK... el final fue un poquito raro, lo se... pero es que me encanta esta pareja.<p>

Nos veremos en otro fan-fic.


End file.
